


Brother, What Are You Doing?

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets And Hodge-Podge [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cow patty catapult, Durincest, Dwalin is easily amused, Fili is awkward, Fili/Kili first time, Flying Shitballs of Fire, Kili is enthusiastic, M/M, Masturbation, Nori is shifty, Nori knows stuff, Oral Sex, Ori is an evil mastermind, Smut, Some plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three first-times for Fili and Kili:<br/>1.  Kili needs his brother's help with something he can't talk about.<br/>2.  Fili & Kili discover how to make fire.<br/>3.  Fili goes to Nori for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring the evolving relationship between Fili and Kili.
> 
> This is my first stab at Hobbit smutliness. Please be kind. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

 

 

****

** The First Time **

 

**_“Brother, what are you doing?”  
_ **

 

 

  

 

** Part One **

 

 

The first time they talked about it Kili had been forty-eight, Fili was fifty-three.  Kili idolized his beautiful older brother, the confident way he moved through the world, the way he knew about things.  Dwarves smiled at them as they walked through the town, always together, little after big.  Kili was still smaller than his brother then, awkward in his adolescence.  Fili had stopped growing taller and was just beginning to fill out.  Fili was Kili’s rock, his buffer against storms and he would smile softly when his brother held onto the hem of his tunic whenever he was feeling unsure of himself.   

Fili knew his brother’s mind well enough to know that he was keeping a secret.  His brother would look down and worry at his long, dark hair, running it through his hands with a serious expression on his face.  Fili also knew that his brother would come to him with it eventually.  Kili shared everything with him, all his fears and insecurities, his self-doubts, his sadness.  “What if I’m never as strong as you, Fee?”

“You’re strong, Kee.”

“Not like you.  You’re bigger than me.”

“I’m older than you.”

“You can use a sword with one hand.  I can barely lift mine...”

 

“What will happen when you become King?”

“You mean when Uncle…?”

“When… yeah.”

“I’ll take over the leadership of the Dwarves that came from Erebor.  I don’t think it would be much different from the way things are now.  Why?”  He waited while his brother sat carding his hair in his hands, dark eyes focused on the floor.

“What will I do?”

“You’ll help me.”

“I will?”

“I’ll need your help.”  Fili rubbed a comforting hand across the younger’s tight shoulders.  “I’ll always need my Kee.”

 

“Do you think…”

“Go to sleep, Kili.”

“Fee…”

“Fee…”

_“Fili?”_

_“What Kee?”_

“Do you think Uncle misses his brother?”

“Frerin?”

“Yeah.”

Fili slipped out of his bed in the dark and slid quietly into Kili’s to fold his arms around him.  “I’m not going anywhere, Kee.”

“I miss Da…”

 

So now when his brother sat by himself looking pensive Fili knew it was only a matter of time before Kili came to him.  Instead his normally cheerful brother became secretive, spending time by himself and avoiding the other Dwarves.  His mother and uncle didn’t seem to notice, or if they did they were making a point of giving the young Dwarf his space.  But Fili missed his brother’s company, wanted him along when he went off with Ori and Gimli for adventures.  There was no bright-eyed, high-spirited partner to all his crimes.  There was forest to explore and adults to prank and Bofur would be telling stories at the market and Kili was avoiding him. 

He waited until he heard his brother come inside from his chores and go straight upstairs, skipping his usual trip to the kitchen to beg to be fed.  Fili waited a few minutes and when it was apparent Kili was not going to reappear any time soon he set the belt he had been working on aside and followed him up the staircase.  He quietly opened the door to see his brother sitting on his bed with his back to the headboard, blanket and legs pulled to his chest with a pillow on his lap.  Kili jumped as the door opened.

“Hey,” Fili closed the door behind him.  “I was waiting for you.”

Kili quickly pulled his hands out from under the blanket.  “Fuck, you startled me!”

Fili sat down on the edge of his own bed.  “Kee, what’s wrong?”

“It just…” he was flustered. “Nothing.”

Fili waited.  His brother turned away and look at the wall.  Then he put his head resolutely down on his knees.  “It won’t go away.”

“What won’t?” Fili asked carefully, although from Kili’s position in the bed and the way his brother had jumped at his unexpected entrance gave him a good idea what was going on.

“This!” Kili gestured futilely towards his lap.  “It just appears with no warning and I can’t make it stop!”

Fili raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile too hard.  “You mean…”

“Fuck…”  Kili put his head down on his knees in frustration.

“Why don’t you just…” Fili made an illustrative motion with his hand.

“I _was_ when you interrupted me!”

“So if you know how to take care of it why are you so upset?”

“Because,” his brother huffed into the pillow. “It keeps coming back.”

“Of course it does.  What did you think, it would happen only once and never again?”

“No, idiot.”  Kili was at his wits end.  “I comes back when I don’t want it to!  I’ll be at my studies or walking through the market with Mum or I smell food and it just _happens!_   I can’t stop it and everyone knows!”

“Kee,” Fili shook his head.  “No one knows… when you smell food?  Really?”

“Baking,” Kili winced.  “When I smell pie baking.”

“Hmmm…” Fili thought on that.  “It was always leather for me.”

“When you smell leather?”

“The creak new leather makes, before it gets soft.  I don’t know why.”

Kili thought on this.

“So every time you put on your gear?”

“There it was.  Made me late for weapons practice every day for a halfmoon.”

“What did you do?”

“Went off in private and took care of it.  Finally Uncle took me aside and talked to me about it.”

“That’s awkward.”

“Wasn’t too bad.  He told me how to make it stop.”

Kili raised his head.  “He did?”

“Yeah.  He told me to think of something bad when it starts to keep it from getting out of control.  Cold water helps too.”

“What do you think of?”

“Remember when Mister Dwalin caught us playing with Grasper and Keeper?”

“And he told Uncle.”

“And Uncle told Mum.”

 _“If you two are old enough to pick up Dwalin’s weapons you are old enough to go to weapons training with him!”_ Kili mimed.

“Oh, Mahal, that was so painful!”

“I thought I would die.”

“You screamed like a girl.”  They started laughing. 

“So did you.”  Kili sat up and shifted the pillow.  “That did it.”

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks Fee.”

Fili stood up.  “Well come downstairs.  Mum made pie.”  

He looked back over his shoulder.  _“Is that my pillow?”_

 

 

 

** Part Two **

****

****

The second time was when Kili was sixty and Fili was sixty-five.  Winter had swept in over Ered Luin, wrapping its fell blanket over the countryside, snow muffling the sounds of the world around the wooden house where the Heirs of Durin lived in exile.  The ice had silenced the voices of birds and even the call of the nearby stream.  At suns rise the surrounding hills would sparkle with a sharp crust of ice over the snow, but now it was just bitterly cold.  The Dwarves laid in firewood and stopped the cracks around the windows and doors where silent fingers of frost tried to creep in.  In the room Fili and Kili shared the boys had shoved their beds together and piled all their blankets into a heap, laying together to share warmth. 

Kili shivered and scooted closer to brother.  “I’m cold Fee.”

Fili tucked the blankets closer around them and threw an arm over his brothers shoulders.  “Mum says if it gets colder we’ll all move our blankets downstairs and sleep around the stove like we did last year,” he said sleepily.  In Dwarven culture physical closeness was the norm, with family and sometimes even close friends bundling up in bad weather.  In the summer the brothers shoved their beds apart in an effort to stay cool enough to sleep and because Kili sprawled all over and hogged the mattress.  Now they just pressed close.  “Stop wiggling and go to sleep.”

“Mmm… can’t.”  The reply was muffled under the blankets.

“Yes you can.  Stop talking and you’ll fall asleep.”

“I have to get up, but the floor’s too cold.”

“Get up? Why?”

Kili was quiet for a moment.  “I just do.”

Fili tried to push him to the edge of the bed without dislodging his blankets.  “You should have thought of that earlier.  Just run there and back.”

“It’s not… stop pushing Fee!”  Kili struggled to stay wrapped up in their warm cocoon.  “I did that already.”

“Then what?”  Fili was thinking there wasn’t going to be a lot of sleep this night with his wiggly squirrel of a brother next to him.

Kili squished his back up against him and pulled the blankets over his head. 

Fili sighed.  “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Kee…”

_“No.”_

“Nadad, please tell me.”

Kili squirmed uncomfortably, then rolled to face his brother.  “I can’t… um….”

Fili thought the color in his brother’s cheeks filled in the rest of the story for him.  “Oh, um… just think of something bad Kee.  It will go away.”

“It doesn’t anymore.”

“It doesn’t?”

Kili rolled back over and faced the wall.  Fili wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  “Tell me.  Is this more than pie?”

“It doesn’t because I want to be with someone.”

“Oh,” That gave Fili something to think on.  “Someone I know?”

Kili’s answer was muffled as he submerged again.  Fili thought hard, reflecting back on the last couple of weeks and trying to remember if he had seen his brother mooning over someone.  Fili was older, had crushes of his own, all warriors older than himself and not likely to be to return his interest.  But Kili had never said anything that made him think he had anyone.  “Maybe if you tell me I can help.”

Kili lay silent with his feet squirming, a sure sign to his brother that he was working through something.  Finally he sighed and rolled into Fili’s chest.  “What if this person doesn’t want to be with me?”  Fili’s heart lurched at the thought of someone, even unintentionally, hurting Kili.  “What if I tell them and they don’t like me anymore?”

Fili didn’t know what to do with that.  He loved his brother and was fiercely protective of him.  “Then they are stupid.  Has anyone said anything to you?”

“No.  I didn’t tell them.”

“Then how do you know they don’t like you?”

Kili was looking more and more distressed.  It hurt Fili deep inside to think there was something that made his brother so upset and he couldn’t share it with him.  He touched their foreheads together.  “Kee… tell me.”

Kili looked up at him for a long moment, placed a hand to his cheek, reached up and kissed him.  It was just a ghost of a kiss, a hesitant brushing against the olders lips.  “Fee…?”  Kili’s face fell and he turned quickly away.  “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Fili grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him back.  “Don’t be sorry.”

Tears started to bubble in the corner of Kili’s eyes.  “But I am, now.”

“Is that why you couldn’t tell me?”  Fili stroked his hair.  “Because you though I wouldn’t like you anymore?” 

Kili looked like he could take the whole thing back, not tell his brother, not share his secret.  “Kee, you will always be my brother and I will _never_ not like you.”  Fili carefully brushed the tears away from his face.  “We will always be together, nadad.”

“But not how I want us to be together.”

Fili looked down at his beautiful brother.  Once small and insecure, now as tall as he was and a fine warrior in his own right.  They had always fought side-by-side and Kili was his shield arm.  All of their adventures were together, hunting, exploring the mountains, all the trouble they caused, the consequences they faced.  “You should have told me.”  He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Kili’s. 

After a moments hesitation Kili pressed up fiercely against him.  Always leading with his heart he was incapable of doing anything halfway.  But that was what Fili loved about him, it made Kili the balance to Fili’s natural reserve.  They intertwined their legs and Kili’s hands were all over him.  They kissed and touched and bundled until all the world was just the two of them.  Fili pressed Kili down into the pillow, his mouth devouring his brothers kisses, utterly sure in his certainty that they belonged together. 

He could feel his brother’s erection grinding up into him and reached down to palm it experimentally.  Kili’s back arched up tight and he whispered a huffed _“Yes! Please!”_   It was all the encouragement Fili needed to reach down into his clothing and start stroking him, the silky skin sliding smoothly against his palm.  Kili braced his feet and thrust up against his grip, panting into his brother’s mouth.  He reached down with his opposite hand and slid it into Fili’s clothing, grabbing at the hardness he knew he would find there.  The two of them ground up against each other holding on tight and moving together, their rhythm becoming one until Kili could no longer hold his steady.

 _“Fee…”_ he whispered urgently.

 _“Do it,”_ Fili whispered back, leaning down on him.  _“Do it for me.  I want you to.”_

That was all it took for Kili to let go, face buried in his brother’s neck, body arched up against him.  He collapsed into the bed, face flushed and hair all over.  _“Now you.”_   He resumed stroking his brother, reaching his other hand lower to stroke his brother’s stones and was rewarded by a leaking wetness from the shaft.  Fili lowered his head into the crook of his neck and panted _“Yes, like that.  Don’t stop!”_

 _“Do you like that?  Me touching you?”_   Kili whispered into his ear.

 _“Kee…! Ah…!”_   Fili spent suddenly and violently into the others hands, trying desperately to be quiet about it.  They lay together for long moments in the darkness, face to face, just breathing each other in.  Fili tucked the blankets up around them to keep the cold at bay.  _“My Kee…”_ he whispered.

 _“Yours,”_ came the soft reply.  _“Always yours.”_

The night closed in around them and was silent.

 

 

** Part Three **

 

 

The third time they talked about it was when Kili was 67 and Fili 72.  They were happy, but Fili began to think that Kili wanted something more.  He loved his nadad and wanted to be able to give him everything.  “Do you know how it’s done?” Kili had asked him one languid, overly-warm afternoon.  They had gone down to the creek to strip off and swim away the heat.  Now Kili lay back in his brother’s arms with his eyes half-closed, enjoying the cool water slipping past his skin.

“I think so.”  Fili propped himself against a worn-smooth boulder and looked up at the cloudless sky.  “Sort of.”

“”What do you mean sort of?  You do or you don’t.”

“Well, um, I sort of caught a glimpse.”

“A glimpse?”  Kili wriggled around to face him.  “You saw someone doing it?  Fili, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Ungh!  Careful,” Fili grumped as his back was pressed into the rock.  “I didn’t want to think about it.”

“Tell me!”

“No.”

Kili climbed up until he was straddling Fili’s lap.  “I’ll make you tell me.”  This was Kili’s favorite trick and usually ended up with both hands in Fili’s lap.

“If I think about it you won’t be able to.”

“Please Fee?  Please tell me?”  Kili peppered his face and neck with kisses.

“It’s too horrible to think about.”

“No, you tell me.  Right now!”

“Fine, but you can’t tell anyone!”

“I won’t.”

“Swear it!”

“I swear.”

_“May your bow break and your stones fall off.”_

_“No!  What?  Really?”_

“Swear it or I’ll never tell!”

“Fine.  If I tell may my bow break and my stones fall off.  There!”

Fili looked around, apparently satisfied.  “Okay, do you remember that day I ran back home from the forge to get the knife blade I forgot?”

“You said you couldn’t find it.”

“Well, when I got to the door I heard sounds.”

“Sounds?”  Kili was barely able to contain himself.

“Sounds, as if… I don’t know.  Like fighting, but not fighting.”

“What did you do?”

“I was afraid.  I knew Mum was gone, but Uncle was there.  What if someone had come to the house and was attacking him?”

Kili leaned in close.  “Were they?  Attacking him, I mean?  Did you see who it was?”

“I didn’t have my sword, just my dagger, so opened the door and crept in.  The sounds were coming from Uncle’s room.”  Fili was beginning to warm to the telling now.  “I pulled my weapon and cracked the door open.  I saw them…”

“Who?  What did you see?”  Kili always made the best audience for a good story.

“Uncle and…” Fili turned his head and looked away dramatically, trying to hide the smirk on his lips at Kili’s expression.  “Ah, Kee… I can’t say it.”

Kili grabbed his face with both hands and turned him back to face him, eyes blazing.  “Yes you can!  You tell me right now!”

Fili slid his hands around and cupped Kili’s backside, trying not to laugh.  “I saw Uncle and…. Mr. Dwalin!  On the bed… together…”

“Were they fight…  Oh…” Realization flooded into Kili’s face and he leaned back.  “They were, you know, _together?”_

“They were.”

Kili was silent for long moments, something that didn’t happen often.

“Brother?”  Fili watched him work this through his mind.

“Was it like… when we are together?”

“No, it was violent, rough.  If it hadn’t been Dwalin I would have thought they were attacking each other.”

“Who was on top?!”

_“Kee!”_

“Just tell me.  I want to know!”

“Dwalin was on the… giving end.”

“So what did you do?  Did they see you?”

 _“Oh Mahal no!_   Do you think I’d be here talking to you if Dwalin knew I was there?  I tiptoed out and ran like orcs were after me.”

“I wondered why you didn’t bring the blade back with you.”

“I couldn’t look Dwalin in the face for weeks!”

“How do you look him in the eye now?”

“I keep that memory locked tightly away, little brother.”

Kili slid down into his brother’s arms and laid his head on Fili’s chest.  “Do you think it will be like that when we do it?”

Fili stroked his silky dark hair thoughtfully.  This was the first time they had broached that particular subject.  He had long assumed they would, but it just hadn’t happened yet.  “I will never hurt you Kili.  It’s not like that for me.  I love you too much.”

“I love you too, nadad.”

 

 

Fili knew he had to talk to somebody.  He had so many questions that had no answers.  Talking to Dis about it was right out.  Both their mother and uncle knew about the boys and gave them a respectful distance on the subject.  Besides, he’d much prefer chewing an arm off to speaking to his mother on anything of the sort.  Speaking to Thorin about it also made him feel awkward.  As he ambled through the settlement on an errand turned his thoughts outwards.  Who did he know well enough to ask who would also be willing to give him answers?

“Oi, Fili!”  A gruff voice hailed him from across the square.  It belonged to the biggest Dwarf he knew.  Dwalin, Son of Fundin and Erebor exile was a lifelong mentor and teacher to Fili, a warrior of the first order and honorary uncle to the boys.  Fili walked over and received a firm pat on the shoulder.  “Where you off to, lad?”

“Mum needed some things so I volunteered to run in for her while Kili helps in the garden.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t come with yeh.”

“Mum says we’ll get into too much trouble if she lets us both go.” Fili shrugged, as if he didn’t know why she would say that.

“Well maybe that cow dung catapult you lads built wasn’t such a good idea,” the big Dwarf laughed. 

“I’ll have you know that was a masterful bit of engineering!” Fili puffed up proudly.  And it had been, too, with a swing weight basket that could be loaded or unloaded to change the distance of the throw.  “We could get all the way to the road with that swing.”

“Yeh little terrors, all four of you.”  Dwalin couldn’t help but laugh.  He remembered Fili, Kili, Ori and Gimli getting hauled in front of the town elders and sentenced to a moons worth of stable mucking for their efforts.  “Who’s Mahal-forsaken notion was it to put it in burlap sacks and light it on fire?”

“That was Ori.”

“Ori?  Yer little scribe friend?  I didn’t think he had that much mischief in him.”

Fili raised his eyebrows.  “You should hear half the ideas he comes up with, not that I’m admitting to anything.”

“You four had better not be up to nothin’.  Yer still in trouble for lightin’ the cow pasture up with yer flying shitballs of fire!”

Fili grinned.  That was going to become his new favorite saying.  “Speaking of Ori, there is an urgent matter I must see him about.”  He bowed respectfully to the older Dwarf.

“Off with ya then,” Dwalin gave him a pat strong enough to make him stagger a little.  “Oi, before ye go, what’s gotten into yer brother?  He hasn’t looked me in the eye for a week.  Is he in some sort of trouble thet I don’ know about?”

“Ah, no,” Fili did not want to say why Kili was avoiding the big Dwarf.  “Just a phase.  It will pass.”  Fili waved and beat a hasty retreat while his secret was still safe.  The idea of both Thorin and Dwalin being angry with him over invading their privacy, no matter how inadvertently, and then telling Kili about it made him want to go on an extended scouting trip.  To somewhere far away.  Like the Iron Hills.  While Fili was pondering how many years he would have to stay away the object of thoughts came walking away from a merchants stall.  “Ori!  I was looking for you.”

“Hello Fili.  Where’s Kili?”  The little scribe always had a smile for them.  They had grown up together and the brothers had made sure none of the rougher boys thought they could bully the peace-loving Dwarf. 

“Mum won’t let us come to town together unless she or Uncle are with us,” Fili sighed at the injustice of it all.

“Catapult?” Ori asked.

“ _Flying shitballs of fire,_ as Mister Dwalin puts it.”  Ori covered his laughter with his hands.  “Ori, I need to ask you for a favor.”

“It doesn’t involve me getting in trouble with Dori, does it?  Because if it does it had better be worth it.”  Maybe they hadn’t thought flinging fiery bags of highly flammable cow poo into a field of grass through, but it sure looked great after dark.

“I need to speak with your brother on a highly personal matter.”  Fili raised his eyebrows at Ori. 

“Dori?  I don’t see why he would say no.  But he’s not home right now.”

“No,” Fili interrupted.  “Your _other_ brother.  Is he still in town?”

 _“Nori?_   What would you want to talk to him about?”

Fili felt the color rising in his cheeks.  He rubbed the back of his neck.  The truth was that Nori, Son of Kori and brother to two of the most entirely respectable dwarves in the Blue Mountains had a reputation as a bit of a scoundrel, not to mention other things.  Fili knew Ori adored him.  He also knew Dori did not, so his little visits tended to be short.  “It’s very private.  Please, will you ask him for me?”

Ori nodded and led the way to their little house in town.  When they got inside Ori said “Wait here.  I’ll go see if he’s up.”

Visiting Ori made Fili appreciate the sprawl of the wood house Thorin had secured for them outside of town.  It was immaculately kept but tight.  He couldn’t imagine three Dwarves living this close, much five.  Ori returned down the short staircase followed by his brother.  Nori was a bit of a rogue who wore clothing made in the east and the most elaborate hair Fili had ever seen.  He also wore his weapons right out in the open all of the time, not caring who saw them or where he was.  Fili had only really encountered him from a distance, but once there had been a particularly nasty Dwarf who harassed them about being exiles and about Ori’s mother, who had died when he was a baby.  Nori overheard this, and while he didn’t say anything at the time that Dwarf suddenly up and left town in the middle of the night and never came back.  Looking at Nori now, Fili had a sudden feeling that he knew why.

“Nori, you remember my fried Fili, son of Dis?” Ori introduced them. 

Fili bowed to the older Dwarf.  “At your service.”

Nori bowed in return.  “At yours and your families.  So, Fili, Ori here says you are in need of my services.”

“Yes, well, I need information,” Fili was hesitant to say too much.

“And what makes you think I would have information about anything?” Nori asked.  Fili gave him a look that said Nori’s reputation had spoken for him.  “Yeah, all right.  You’re just in time to buy me breakfast.”

“Breakfast?  The sun is already well past the nooning.”

Nori laughed.  “I go to bed with the sunrise lad.  Shall we go?”

Fili tuned to Ori and mouthed a grateful “Thank you!”, Nori kissed his baby brother on the head and out the door they went.  Fili purchased sausage rolls and a small jack of ale for them while Nori led him to a quiet corner where they could talk.  Normally he did business in one of the seedy taverns he favored but taking one of Thorin’s nephews to such a place was out of the question.  But he didn’t think it was a good idea for too many people to see them together in public so he led the boy to an area behind some shops where he knew no one would interrupt them.

“So, lad,” Nori bit into his sausage roll.  “What type of information was you lookin’ for?”

Fili clasped his hands in front of him and put his head down, exhaling all his breath at the ground.  At least Nori wasn’t related to him or in bed with any of his family members.  “Well, it’s this…” and he started to discretely put into words what it was that he needed to know.  Nori watched all this with an amused expression on his face.  The lad was at an absolute loss.

“And did you have no one you could ask?” He put in when Fili had finished.

“No,” Fili shook his head.  “No older brothers or close friends who are doing it.  I couldn’t ask my Mum or Thorin.”

Nori nodded in agreement.  “True that.  I would have chewed a foot off to get away from Dori when he tried to have that talk with me.  As it was I remember jumpin’ off the roof.”  At Fili’s laugh he went on.  “So you two have done…?

“Everything else.  Just not that,” Fili confirmed.  “Nori, he’s my nadad and I love him.  I want this to be good for him, I can’t ever hurt him.”

Nori pulled his pipe from his sleeve, tamped some leaf down into it and leaned back against the wall.  “Well, the first thing you have to know is…”  It turned out that Nori was _very_ knowledgeable on many subjects, including a few Fili had not thought were possible.  He set his pipe aside and reached up into his sleeve.  “This,” he said, popping the lid off a small metal tin.  “Is the secret to my success in that department, as it were.  _Never_ go there without some slick.”  He showed Fili the contents of the tin, a white salve that he let Fili dip his fingers into.

Fili rubbed his fingers together.  “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Aye, and you won’t neither.”  Nori snapped the lid shut and slid the tin back into his sleeve.  “I make that for me own use.  But any good oil or balm will do.”

“My Mum makes a good chafing balm,” Fili mused.

“That’ll do it.”  Nori patted him on the shoulder.  “You’re a good lad and a good friend to Ori.”  He didn’t tell Fili that he had carefully vetted Ori’s close friends.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Fili replied.

“Just look after my brother when I’m not around.”

“We’ll try not to get into too much trouble.”

“I heard about the pasture,” Nori laughed.

Fili’s head dropped.  “That will follow me through to the next life.  It will be the first thing my Da says to me when I see him.  _Flaming shitballs!”_

Nori patted him sympathetically on the back.  “Next time don’t get caught!”

 

 

Fili had to wait awhile for a chance to use his new knowledge.  He didn’t want family in attendance and there wasn’t anywhere else he could get as much privacy as he needed.  Finally, one unbearably hot summer day, they found themselves at lose ends for the afternoon.  Thorin was away, travelling to a meeting of his kin with some of the town elders.  Dis was staying at the home of a friend who was about to have a baby so she could help with the delivery.  The boys had gone to the forge at the break of day and started work before the heat had a chance to settle in.  Once the day wore on they had stripped down to their pants and boots and sweated by the fires until they could work no more. 

Fili tapped his brother’s arm.  “Let’s head back and get cleaned up.  I’m done for the day.”

Kili nodded and started gathering up his tools.  On any other day they would have enjoyed their time in the forge, especially during winter when it was the warmest place in town.  But now it was sweltering and even the older Dwarves were calling a halt to the work until evening.  They spoke happily as they walked side-by-side.  “I think we should borrow a pony and go up into the meadow and get an elk,” Kili commented.

“By ourselves?” Fili questioned.

“Sure.  Uncle taught us, I don’t see why we can’t.”

Fili thought about it before replying.  In the summer the elk herds moved to the high clover meadows.  Thorin would take them up to find a young buck, brining home a nice bit of meat and a good hide.  “That would be nice.  We could go for a halfmoon if Mum will let us.  Set up camp, maybe take a couple of young elk, clean the hides and jerk the meat.”

“I like that idea.  Uncle loves smoked meat.  We’ll have some put away before he returns.”  They were approaching the house.  “But you know what I think now Fee?”

“What do you think now Kee?”

Kili exploded into a run, his long legs whisking him down the path ahead of his brother.  “First one in gets the tub!”

Fili swore under his breath.  “No you don’t!”  He wouldn’t have his brother luxuriating in a cool tub while he waited in the heat.  “You have to share!”  He ran after Kili, dropped his pack inside the door and tried to open the bathing room door.  “You little shitball!  Open this door!”

He could hear Kili laughing inside.  “The tub is all mine, I got here first!”

“Fine,” Fili voiced through the door.  “Then you don’t get the surprise I had planned for you later.”

There was a moment of silence from within.  Fili could count the beats until Kili’s curiosity got the better of him.  He was like a baby otter, unable to contain it, he could not stand anyone keeping a secret from him.  “What surprise?”

Fili smirked, knowing he already had the upper hand in the matter.

“Fili?  Are you there?  What surprise?”

“Oh, I’m not telling you now.  I think I’ll just go have a wash off under the pump by the garden.  You enjoy that bath.”

The door cracked open and Kili glared out, a positively mutinous expression on his face.  _“Don’t you dare!”_

Fili stepped back.  “Nope!  Here I go back outside!”

Kili lunged through the doorway, grabbed him by the front of the tunic to drag him inside the bathing room.  “No, you are bathing with me!”  He proceeded to strip Fili bare and pulled him towards the tub.

Fili relaxed into the cool water, sighing in relief as he felt his temperature bleed off.  He was deliberately not looking at his brother, who was glaring at him from the other side. 

“Fee?”

“Hmmmm…?”

“I love you.” Kili wheedled. 

“And I you.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you Kee.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

Fili smirked.  “No, it’s a surprise.”

Kili started making little frustrated sounds, leaning forward to nuzzle up against his brother.  “When?”

“Later.”  Fili leaned down to nuzzle his brother’s dark hair.

“When later?”  Kili’s hands slipped down into Fili’s lap.

“No you don’t!”  Fili grabbed him and pulled his hands up to his chest to kiss them.  “Later-later.  We have all the rest of the day and tonight.”

“Wash my hair?”

“Yes, I will wash your hair.”

“And my back?”

Fili tilted his lover’s face up for a kiss.  It amazed him still how much they needed each other.  “And your back.  Turn around.” 

Fili enjoyed these little moments they had together, when no one else was around and they were just with each other.  Just being able to offer these small, loving gestures brought him joy.  Kili was humming happily under his ministrations as he gently washed him, making little contented sounds.  This was a rare day for both of them and he wanted to savor it.

“Wash mine?”

Kili turned around and slowly pulled the braids out of his brother’s golden hair, setting the beads on the washstand.  Fili loved it when Kili attended to him like this and it is Kili who braids his hair for him.  He tilted his head up and grunted with pleasure when the other ran his nails through his beard, scratching roughly at the itchy skin.  Kili moved slowly, stopping to kiss him now and again, enjoying the feeling of having nothing more to do than to be with each other.  They knew each other’s bodies now and the gentle touching builds a long, slow burn of desire between them.  Fili gathered his other into his arms and kissed him deeply and wantonly, Kili closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back as his mouth is consumed.  He grants Fili ownership of it, of himself and it is want and need and heat, but mostly it is joy.

Fili breaks the kiss and Kili mewls at the loss.  “Shall we go upstairs?”

“Yes!”  They don’t bother to pick-up their clothing or even towel off but walk up naked and wet, gently touching fingertips as they go.  Kili lays sprawled across their beds, beautiful and languid in the sunlight that filtered in through the unshuttered windows.  They had long since given up pushing the beds apart when the summer came, unable to sleep away from each other.  He looked up at his other through heavily-lidded eyes, smiling up at his golden lover standing over him.  Fili still cannot believe how beautiful Kili has become, from his lean, strong body to his radiant smile he is everything Fili has ever wanted.

“I had an interesting conversation the other day.”

“Does this have anything to do with my surprise?”

“Maybe.”

“Continue.”

Fili smirked and laid himself down on top of his other, slotting their bodies together and landing gentle kisses across Kili’s collarbone, feeling him squirm appreciatively. 

“I’m liking this surprise.”

“We’re not there yet.”

Kili hummed happily as his brother lavished attention upon his body.  “You’re so beautiful,” Fili mouthed into his skin. 

“Yes, more of that.”

“I was talking with Ori’s brother.”

“Dori?  Why?  Was he still mad?”

Fili worked his way down to his stomach.  “No, his _other_ brother.”

“The one who’s always in trouble?”

“Mph…”  Fili’s mouth went lower, kissing lightly down Kili’s erection, making his breath hitch.  “Nori.”

Kili dug his hands into the blond hair.  “Yes, more!”

Fili nipped his way down his brother’s thigh.  “Well he knows a lot of interesting things.”  Kili squirmed underneath him.  “He told me all sorts of things we could do.”

“Tell me,” Kili lifted his head to look down at him, his wet hair plastered to his head.

Fili worked his way up the other leg.  “Interesting things.”  He kissed his way back up his brother’s shaft, pleased with the moans he was pulling from him, and flicked his tongue over the slit.  “It was very educational.”

Kili tugged sharply on his hair.  “Don’t tease me!”

Fili surged back up to press his mouth down on him, kissing him silent until they broke apart for breath, their lips kissed swollen and red.  Fili mouthed his way down his jawline, sucking a fresh mark on his throat as his brother ground up against him.  “Fili please, I need you!”

Moving up to his ear Fili whispered “I am going to do something to you that you’ve never felt before and it’s going to feel so good and you are going to be helpless and moaning and begging me to do it again.”

“Oh, yes, please.”

“Do you want me to do that to you?”

“Yes.”

“Make you beg and scream?”

“Fili!”

Fili pulled away and stood looking down at him.  Kili was panting and flushed, his dark eyes dilated with arousal.  The look on his brother’s face was of absolute want and he desired nothing more than to give him everything.  He backed away and walked over to their dresser.

“Fee?” 

“We need something to help us along.”  He looked back over his shoulder.  Kili was propped up on his elbows, watching him.  Earlier he had raided his mother’s medical box for a jar of balm and brought it to their room, waiting for the chance to use it.  He settled between his brother’s legs and set the jar down next to them.

“What is that?”

“Surprise.”

Kili reached out for it only to have his hand swatted away.  “No touch.  I do everything.  I just want you to lay back and relax.”

“Okay.  Fee?”

“Mmmm…?”

“What are you… ah, yes!”  Kili mewled as Fili slid his mouth down his swollen cock, enveloping the sensitive skin in the warm heat.  His hands gripped the sheets as his head fell back, taking huffed little breaths.  Fili went slowly, drawing out the sensation, sucking gently.  Placing his palms on his brother’s thighs he pushed his legs apart, massaging his fingertips along the taught muscles inward towards the groin and was rewarded with a deep moan from the other.  He reached over and slicked two fingers in the jar and slid them downward to his brother’s entrance.  Kili responded with a hiss as he tensed.  Fili waited until he relaxed and started stroking a circle the size of a coin around the outside.  Kili was writhing under him now, pushing up into his mouth, but Fili was determined that he wouldn’t allow him to go over that easy. 

He gently pressed, breaching the entrance as his brother gasped.  “Fee!  I need… mmm…”  He worked slowly, carefully, trying not to hurt him, stopping after each little bit to gently stroke him inside.  When he got as deep as his second knuckle he found the pleasure center Nori had assured him every Dwarf had and was rewarded by a keening wail from his lover.  Kili was beyond words as he stroked it, thrusting up into Fili’s mouth as his cries filled the room.  Before he could get too far along Fili withdrew his finger and reached for the jar again.

“Oh, please don’t stop that feels so good _FEE!”_

Kili’s wail of protest only assured him that he was on the right track.  He was nervous that he would forget half of Nori’s instructions, but his other’s response was enthusiastic to this new form of pleasuring so he continued, this time sliding two fingers in and going deeper, gently sliding in and out as he slowly mouthed his cock.  Now Kili was panting deeply, huffing out responses and begging pitifully for Fili to allow him to spend but Fili responded by wrapping his free arm over his hip and pressing him down so he couldn’t thrust.  When he tasted Kili leaking into his mouth he finally relented and cocked his fingers into him one last time, his lover wailing with abandon as he spent hotly into his mouth. 

Fili swallowed and carefully pulled off, looking up at his brother.  Kili was wrecked, skin flushed and glistening, hair tangled, looking down at him with an expression on his face Fili had never seen before.  “Fee…”  Fili climbed back up into his arms, gently kissing and nuzzling him.  “You ok?”

Kili nodded and wrapped his arms around him.  “That was… that was… _so good.”_

Fili occupied himself with trying to finger comb the knots out of Kili’s hair while he listened to his breathing calm.  “There are so many things I want to do for you Kee,” he whispered.  “I want to make you happy in every way possible.”

“And I you,” Kili reached down for his lover’s erection but Fili stopped him.

“Not yet.”

Kili contended himself with running his fingers through the thick golden fur along the other’s chest and belly, humming happily while he was being coddled and petted.  Hearing that sound from his One was Fili’s greatest joy.  “I love you nadad.”  He was rewarded by one of Kili’s stunning smiles.  “I will always love you.”

“In this world and the next.”

“My One.”

“Yes,” Kili answered and the love in his clear eyes made Fili’s heart ache.  “My One.”

Fili nuzzled him, placing small kisses under his jaw, down his throat, and slid gently on top of him.  “Are you ready for more?”

“More surprise?”

“Yes, more surprise.”

Kili reached up and nipped at his ear.  “I want more.  Give me everything.”

Fili gently urged him over onto his stomach and trailed kisses down his back, rubbing his face against the small of his lover’s back, listening to the happy sounds he made.  That he was the one to bring forth those sounds meant all the world to him.  “I want to give myself to you in every way possible nadad.”

“Everything,” Kili repeated.

Fili reached for a pillow and gently lifted his hips to slide it underneath and reached for the jar of salve.  Pressing his body along his lover’s length his whispered into his ear.  “I’m going to use my fingers on you again, Kili.  I’m going to slide them into you and stretch you.”  Kili moaned softly, his eyes closed.  “Then I’m going to slide my cock into you and I’m going to fill you up so full.  Do you want that Kili?”

His other moaned and ground up against him.  “Yes,” he huffed.  “I want that.”

Fili dipped his fingers and returned them to his lover’s body.  This time his other was relaxed and ready and Fili slipped three fingers into him.

“Oh, Fee…!” Kili gasped out as he was gently, slowly stretched.  Fili continued to press kisses to his heated skin as he dipped further, causing little shivers of anticipation to run up his lover’s back.  He looked up and saw his dark-haired other watching him through his lashes, his cheeks flushed and lips parted.

Rubbing the slick balm over his swollen member, Fili climbed up and gently draped himself over his One.  “Love you so much.”  Very carefully he pressed the head of his erection against Kili’s entrance, not thrusting in sharply as much as allowing it to slip in with slow pressure.  Kili hissed underneath him and Fili froze.  “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Kili panted.  “Just unexpected.”

Fili started with slow thrusts, just enough to work his way down into the exquisite tightness.  Nothing he had ever shared with his lover had ever felt like this.  It was hot and tight and yielded to him by degrees and he was afraid he might spend from just this.  He watched Kili knead the sheets of their bed with his clenched fists as little whimpers passed his lips.  He wanted so badly to thrust down, to just start pumping and to take everything he could, but he was afraid of hurting the one he loved.  Wanted so badly for this to be as good for him as he was feeling.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Finally, when he had sunk down as far as he could go, he laid on Kili for a moment trying to catch his breath.  His could feel Kili’s shivers through his cock, feel their sweat between their skin.  Hear his breathing.  It was as if his senses were in competition to capture everything and he was overwhelmed by it.  Taking a breath he slowly pulled out, the wet slickness sliding on his sensitive skin, and slowly pushed all the way back in again.

“Oh, yes, Fee… please don’t stop.”

It was all the urging he needed.  Fili braced himself up and started pumping in earnest now, led by the soft cries his other was making.  Nori had told him that if he angled it right he could his the sweet spot with his thrusts.  He shifted his strokes until suddenly Kili clenched tight around him and a cry tore from his throat.  “Is that it?” he panted.  “Is that the spot?”  In response Kili started to keen and pushed back against him, trying to get Fili to do it again and again.  Fili started pumping him in earnest now, feeling a familiar, pleasurable tension roiling up through his core and seeping down through his legs. 

His didn’t want to finish first.  Reaching underneath his other he grabbed Kili’s weeping cock and stroked it, making him whimper and cry out for release.  “I… I can’t much longer Kee,” he stuttered.  “Come for me Kili,” he punctuated the command with a sharp thrust that set stars off behind Kili’s eyelids.  “Let it go!”  He felt Kili’s body coil up underneath him as his cock throbbed in his hand and Kili wailed his name as he spent into the sheets.  Fili couldn’t help himself but to power through the last few strokes as he released inside of his One.  _“Kili!”_ he cried out.

They fell together on the bed, ruined and disheveled, trying to breath through the haze of exhaustion.  Fili buried his face into his brother’s silky hair.  “My One,” he breathed.

“My One,” Kili replied as Fili slipped out of him and lay by his side.  “I love you.”

“And I you.”  Fili cradled his brother against his chest, content to feel him nestle in.  “Did you like your surprise?”

Kili hummed happy little sounds.  “I want you to do that to me every day.”

“There are other ways to do it, as well.”

“All of those,” Kili murmured sleepily.

“We’ll have to get more balm.”

“Mmmmm….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am on Tumblr. Thanks to Thorinsmut for making Nori such a wonderful character!!!
> 
> Please leave feedback.


End file.
